The Dragon Tamer: Book Two
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome has done the inconceivable, she...a Gryffindor, befriended a Slytherin...and in turn, she managed to obtain friends in almost every house, but she also made her share of enemies, though still unknown to her. Her second year is soon to start, and so is a new adventure, but will she be able to work her head around this new mystery, or will it be the curiosity that kills her?
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Kagome has done the inconceivable, she...a Gryffindor, befriended a Slytherin...and in turn, she managed to obtain friends in almost every house, but she also made her share of enemies, although this is still unknown to her. Her second year is soon to start, and so is a new adventure, but will she be able to work her head around this new mystery, or will it be the curiosity that kills her?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome **

**A/N: So, I know a few of you are wondering about the whole Harry/Kagome romance, its only slight, and its mostly on Harrys part, I put it in the Pairing listing in Book One, but I didn't necessarily mean it happened in Book One, on the contrary, they are all still young, and it takes time for feelings to develop, so please be patient.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Charlie looked to his daughter who was now twelve, her birthday only a little while ago, "Kagome, are you ready?" He had promised her that he would take her to his parents, her grandparents, this week, and he didn't plan on breaking his promise to his daughter for anything less than death.

"Ready!" Kagome came running down in something he had yet to see on his daughter, a beautiful Norwegian Sweater Coat with a Medieval Liripipe Hood and Bell Sleeves, it fell just past her knees a bit, the skirt and sleeves featured shades of ruby red, black, burgundy, and some golden yellow accents while the rest was in a deep shade of ruby red.

"Don't you look stunning, which one bought it for you?" He inquired, knowing of his daughters three Slytherin_ suitors_, or so Lance liked to refer to them as.

"Blaise got it for me for Christmas!"

"...a boy is buying my little girl clothes?" He sighed, but then...something else caught his eyes. "And this?" He tapped an earring with dragon teeth shaped and carved into mini dragon claws which held Green swirling orbs, staring at the matching one on the other side of his daughters face.

"Oh..." Kagome blushed, "Those are from Draco..."

"...now I'm officially against sendin' you off to Hogwarts. I don't want you goin'..."

Kagome laughed, "Daddy, I'm going back, Harry has all sorts of adventures at school, and if I go, I'm bound to do _something_ exciting. I wasn't there when he fought off the DADA professor with You-Know-Who's face attached to the back of his head, but the Basilisk was bloody fantastic!"

"Watch it," he warned.

She smiled, "Yes Daddy, but I do want to go back."

Sighing, he nodded, "Right...I know, let's just go, Mum is waiting."

Kagome cheered, grabbing a small bag, she walked over to her father, taking his hand in hers before apparating away.

**-x-x-x-**

Ron sighed, pacing around his living room; he had his hands in his pocket in annoyance as he waited for his Niece and brother to arrive.

_**~POP~**_

The family turned to the front door and Ron practically got run over by Ginny as she darted to the door and threw it open. "KAGOME~!"

"Aunt Ginny!" Kagome smiled, hugging her tightly as she did so.

"Kagome~!" Fred cheered.

"We were waiting for you to come about," George put an arm over her shoulder as he stood next to Fred.

"We have something we want to show you,"

"Yeah, a few things we've been workin' on,"

"Mind you, none have been properly tested,"

"**Want to volunteer?"**

Kagome laughed at the two as they went back and forth between each other before ending together.

"She'll be doing no such thing!" Molly said, pushing two boys off of her granddaughter to get a better look at her. "Beautiful, you're hair isn't red though..."

"Heh, my mom had black hair, I look a lot like her, or...that's what Daddy says."

Molly smiled sadly, "Ronald, Ginny show Kagome about the house will you," It wasn't a question, it was an order, and Ginny caught it, Ronald complained a bit before consenting with a look from his mother.

**-x-x-x-**

Charlie looked at his mom who had tears running down her face not a moment after Kagome had left the room. "Mum, honestly-"

"Nothing! Honestly nothing, you foolish boy, why didn't you come to us, tell us, or ask for our help!?"

"Molly dear, he's well off for a boy his age, a good girl she is, and sharp as a needle from what I've been told, he clearly had things under control."

"No, don't be foolish, at his age...oh Merlin...you must have been terrified..."

Charlie smiled, "Won't catch me telling you otherwise, in fact, I can say that having a baby was more terrifying than taking down a dragon..."

"See Arthur!"

"But..." Charlie said, interrupted his mother, "I wouldn't trade a single second that I spent with her, not for anything. If I could do it over, I wouldn't, unless the option to do it over came with Rai, I would do it all the same."

Molly brought her son in for a hug and smiled, "I'm proud of you Charlie, my dear boy."

Smiling, Charlie hugged his mother, "Kagome is a good girl, brave as any Gryffindor, but honestly, I half expected her to be a Slytherin."

The two froze and looked at their son, Fred and George who were on the couch watching the conversation take place, laughed at the comment.

"Oh a swell snake she'd have made, but she already walks around with a Slytherin tie," George said with a laugh.

Molly and Arthur sat down in surprise.

Fred chuckled, "No worries Mum, the boy she stole the tie from is walking around with a Gryffindor tie just as well."

"_Merlin's magic,"_ Molly mumbled.

"The real kicker however," Fred added.

George continued for his brother, "If the lot of you want to know,"

"**Is who she stole the tie from!"**

Arthur, finally breaking out of the trance he had found himself in, looked to Charlie and found a smile on his face, he turned to Fred and George and finally inquired over the name of the boy that his granddaughter had taken the tie from.

"**MALFOY!"**

Molly was out cold, lying with her head against her husband's shoulder as Arthur took on a sickly pale complexion.

"...My word..."

**-x-x-x-**

"So will you be staying till we leave for school?" Ginny asked.

"No, daddy is getting in a new Welsh, but he wont be there, he has to deliver an Hungarian, so I'm going to help with the Welsh, he'll be getting back before I leave, but we will head back in four days,"

"Lucky, you are. You know that?" Ron asked curiously.

"Yep! I love Daddy, and I love the dragons! I'm very lucky to have both them and Daddy."

Ginny smiled, "We will be leaving to Diagon Alley in six days or so, will we see you there?"

"No, but we should cross paths on the train, I know...Luna and Honey sent me letters saying they would find me on the train, I told them I look forward to their company."

Ginny laughed, "You're like an adult trapped in a kid's body,"

"No way!" Kagome frowned, "That would be horrible! Oh~! I also got a letter from Snape!"

Ginny and Ron exchanged looks before Ginny broke out laughing, Ron made a weird face like he'd swallowed a slug...

"What was it about?"

"...mm...he said to keep an eye out on Harry, then sent me this." She pulled out a folded news clipping and showed them.

"...Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban Prison?" Ginny frowned, "Who's Sirius Black?"

Ron shrugged, "Bet Hermione would know, let's ask Dad."

"No!" Kagome pulled Ron back down to the floor where the three were sitting, "I have the answer already, you can't tell your father that we know, no one is supposed to, they want us to be oblivious...besides...he wouldn't know half of this. Snape knows because he went to school with him..."

The two crouched together to listen to Kagome.

"According to what Snape said, Sirius Black was best friends with Harry's parents...but he had betrayed them. Voldemort had wanted them to come to his side, but they refused and went into hiding, their secret keeper, Sirius Black, was the only one who knew their location, and he gave it to Voldemort, that was how he found them, that was how he killed them...and how he was brought down by a child...but still...Sirius Black betrayed Lily and James...and...his godchild...Harry."

Their eyes were wide open, in shock at the information she had _just_ provided them with.

Ron looked pale, "You have to tell Harry!"

"Of course we do...but we won't!" Kagome scoffed, "He'll be coming after him, I'm sure, but Harry will also go after Sirius once he learns...do you want to lead him in to danger so soon?"

"…"

Ginny sighed, "No, we don't..."

"I'll keep quiet..." Ron muttered.

Kagome smiled, "I told you, so that you could watch out for him...but act normal...or I'll have Snape obliviate your mind!"

Both shivered at the thought, **"We'll keep quiet."**

"Good...I care about Harry a lot, and I know you both do too, so I will discuss this with Hermione and Draco separately...though...I want the world to know so that we can all watch him, it wouldn't be good for us if Harry found out that _everyone_ knew but him. I will talk with Harry later...he will _have_ to know...but for now...play stupid."

"Right," Ginny nodded.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Elsewhere)**

"Lucius dear, what is it that ails you?" Narcissa stepped inside her husband's office and found him standing at the window looking out at the backyard where the son was practicing on his Nimbus 2001.

"That girl,"

"...Kagome?" Narcissa, if she was worried, did not show her nerves.

"She speaks of our Dark Lord, have faith, she says...it has been many years since he has disappeared, will we really be so fortunate to see his up rise once more?"

Narcissa looked shocked, "She is a supporter?!"

"You sound surprised,"

Narcissa smiled, "She is just...so young...I didn't expect it."

He grinned, she will be good for Draco...leave their growing relationship, whatever it may be...perhaps we will meet her parents one day and I can see to a marriage proposal between the two.

Narcissa smiled at the thought, "That would be nice," a lingering voice in the back of her mind questioned the young Gryffindor's _loyalty_ to the Dark Lord, however.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Chapter One is DONE~! Here is the Sequel, tell me how it looks, I honestly think I did a good job, I wanted to bring in a couple families, not all of them, obviously, but...enough...**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Kagome has done the inconceivable, she...a Gryffindor, befriended a Slytherin...and in turn, she managed to obtain friends in almost every house, but she also made her share of enemies, although this is still unknown to her. Her second year is soon to start, and so is a new adventure, but will she be able to work her head around this new mystery, or will it be the curiosity that kills her?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome **

**A/N: So, I know a few of you are wondering about the whole Harry/Kagome romance, its only slight, and its mostly on Harrys part, I put it in the Pairing listing in Book One, but I didn't necessarily mean it happened in Book One, on the contrary, they are all still young, and it takes time for feelings to develop, so please be patient.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Charlie stared at the letter in his hand, a beautiful Eagle Owl stared him down carefully, watching to make sure he did nothing with the letter except deliver it to the person it had been sent to. "Oi, Kagome!"

Kagome laughed as she ran down stairs with her bag, "Yeah?"

It was almost time to return back to their house, the four days had come and gone, and now it was time to go. Kagome had spent the last four days with her grandparents since her uncles and aunt all went to school with her, but she learned that they all had gone to Egypt to her _other_ uncle, which she had _yet_ to meet.

Charlie held the letter out to her as the twins came bounding down the steps and over to her.

"What this here?" Fred snatched the letter from Charlie before he could give it to Kagome.

"A letter Fred,"

"One from your Slytherin friend at that!" George laughed as he read from over Fred's shoulder, "Shall we open it?"

Kagome frowned, "No you shall not!" She snatched the letter from Fred and broke the emerald green seal. She unfolded the letter and read the contents. _'Kagome, mother and I were hoping that you would meet us at platform nine and three quarters in front of the Hogwarts Express, my father will be at work, so no worries there. I can't wait to see you, I'm actually looking forward to school, hope you and your family are doing well. Draco~'_

"Draco wants us to meet up with his mom and him at the platform," Kagome told her father who gave a small nod in thought.

"They think you are a Slytherin, don't they? What of his father?" Charlie asked as Arthur walked in with Molly and Ginny.

"...Lucius will be at work..."

Charlie didn't note her use of Draco's fathers first name as he listened to her.

"Draco's mother knows I'm a Gryffindor, and she knows who my parents are...Lucius is kept in the dark to keep Draco safe, but everyone else knows."

"Right, that'll be fine then."

"Why so willing to let her be friends with Lucius Malfoy's devil of a son?" Molly snapped out irritably.

Kagome frowned, a dark glint in her eye, one her father recognized as disobedience and determination, a deadly mix with his daughter...and the inner Slytherin he knew to exist within her. "Daddy doesn't _choose_ who I'm friends with...and I hope for your sake that you take back your comment about Draco, he is cordial, funny, and caring...you may know Lucius, but don't pretend you know Draco." She turned to her dad, "I want to go home,"

Charlie nodded, "Go tell Percy and Ron goodbye, their upstairs, then Ginny, Fred and George."

She nodded and left the living room. Charlie gave an apologetic smile, "She's always been like this, a trait she got from her mother, in fact. Stubborn to the bone, and protective of her friends, I don't argue your concern, Mum, but Draco is a good kid, a swell Dragon Tamer too. I spent a few weeks with Draco, Blaise and Theodore, three wonderful boys who take care of my daughter, each a Slytherin. They treat her like porcelain, and they are her friends."

Molly sighed with wide eyes, "My family is crashing down around me,"

"Draco isn't all that bad Mum," Fred said coming up beside her.

George nodded, "I reckon he'll give Hermione a run for her scores if he keeps on the way he's going, always studying with Kagome in their free time..."

"As well, you worry over her being with Draco but she is in Snape's office more than she is with Draco."

Arthur looked shocked, "But I heard she made all passing grades, barely in any trouble except for the first few weeks. Were all the visits for Detention?"

"Ah," Ginny laughed, "She went to Snape's office for fun and of her own freewill. He is like a confidant with her; he listens, and then gives his input and advice on whatever it is they talk about."

"This must be another trait she got from her mother," Molly looked to Charlie who smiled.

"It is, her mother had a knack for befriending anyone and everyone around her, she drew them in...I mean...she even captured me...a Slytherin...stealing the heart of a Gryffindor...why do you think I can't reprimand Kagome for being friends with the boy...because a long time ago...I was in his shoes..."

"Daddy! I'm ready!"

Charlie nodded as his daughter came running down the stairs once more, he took her hands in his and both said their goodbyes to Molly and Arthur before he apparated back to their home.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Elsewhere)**

"Draco Dear?"

Draco lay on his bed staring at his ceiling, bored and tired, he was already about to fall asleep, and it was only six in the evening.

"What is it Dear, why so weary?"

Draco shrugged, "I just want to go..."

Narcissa smiled, "Do you wish to see her so much?"

"...!?" Draco blushed, "What are you talking about?"

"Pansy of course!"

He blanched at the thought of seeing Pansy after the drama she'd caused, "Not in a million years!"

"...I was just joking Draco, I know who your mind is really on, Kagome." She smiled, but that smile was quick to falter, "How much do you know about your friend, Dear...I mean, is she a...supporter of the Dark Arts...or anything like that?"

Draco laughed, "A supporter? Not that I'm aware of," he sat up and looked at his mother, "She reads books on it, but would she give up her life for it? No way,"

Narcissa smiled, "Have you finished your school work?"

"Most of it, I've been putting off Transfiguration,"

"You leave tomorrow, Draco..."

He sighed, "Right, I'll finish it now."

Narcissa nodded and left her son to finish his school work.

**-x-x-x-**

**(With Kagome)**

Morning was shining through her bedroom window while she finished packing her clothes in her trunk; her dad was sitting on the bed with her Defense Against the Dark Arts book in his lap.

"I remember, your mom was _horrible_ at DADA, she actually walked up to her professor and told her nothing short of her being a lousy teacher." He laughed, "The woman resigned the next day because of what Rai said. Your mother was kind and beautiful, but she had a viper's tongue, which fit her Slytherin upbringing." He smiled, "She really was amazing, Kagome."

"...I know..." Kagome smiled, "You know, you never told me that mom was a Slytherin,"

He laughed, "Yeah, about that...not many know."

"Why?"

"She didn't want anyone to be biased to you, our beautiful daughter...that...and not many took kindly to a Gryffindor dating a Slytherin, so we hushed them up by just not letting anyone know."

Kagome sighed, "It's a little bit like that at school now, but the difference is Draco and I aren't dating," she laughed.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, reaching into his daughters trunk, he pulled out Draco's tie, "You sure about that?"

"Daddy!" Kagome blushed, snatching the tie from his hands as he laughed at his flustered daughter. "It's not funny!"

"Sure it is," He held up the book in his hand, "Did you finish your homework?"

"Of course! I had it finished before we went to Grandma's and Grandpa's." She grinned, "In fact, I did homework before bed for an hour every night."

"That's my girl," Kagome placed the green and silver tie back in her trunk before going back to folding her clothes. Charlie smiled, pulling his wand out while Kagome was facing away; he whispered softly under his breath and waved it over the tie in her trunk. He put his wand back in his sleeve just as Kagome brought over a pile of folded robes and placed them on top of her tie, now red and gold. He grinned, "Hurry up kiddo, we need to leave in an hour, alright."

"Yeah!" Kagome turned at the sound of scratching at her door, walking over to it, she opened the door and smiled, "Drako, you want to go to school with me too?"

Charlie shook his head, "Don't play Kagome, you know he'd follow you if he could,"

"I know..." Kagome pat the dragon on its head, "Sorry sweetie, you have to stay and watch over Daddy, kay?"

Drako huffed and puffed smoke from its nose before giving a small nod.

"Good boy!"

"Hurry up Kagome, we need to go."

"Right, I'm ready!"

"..." He waved her DADA book in front of her face and smiled when she snatched it from his hands.

"Now I'm ready,"

"Mmhm..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So here is chapter two, I'll try to update often, but my computer is facing...a tough time in its life right now. So, I'm updating from my moms laptop...sad...**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Kagome has done the inconceivable, she...a Gryffindor, befriended a Slytherin...and in turn, she managed to obtain friends in almost every house, but she also made her share of enemies, although this is still unknown to her. Her second year is soon to start, and so is a new adventure, but will she be able to work her head around this new mystery, or will it be the curiosity that kills her?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome **

**A/N: So, I know a few of you are wondering about the whole Harry/Kagome romance, its only slight, and its mostly on Harrys part, I put it in the Pairing listing in Book One, but I didn't necessarily mean it happened in Book One, on the contrary, they are all still young, and it takes time for feelings to develop, so please be patient.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome raced through the crowed of Witches and Wizards, her father running after her with her carryon in hand, "They aren't going anywhere Kagome!"

"We are already late though!"

"And whose fault is that?" He called after his daughter, finally catching up to her. Her trunk had been handed to one of the gentleman loading the train when they had arrived, and now they were running to meet with Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. "You should have spent less time saying goodbye to Saria, Drako and Fáfnir, and more time helping me gather your stuff together."

Kagome pouted, but smiled happily as she caught sight of a certain wizards platinum blonde hair. "DRACO!" She called out, watching as he turned and smiled.

"Kagome," He was caught off guard when she threw her arms around his neck in a hug, but hugged her back all the same. When she pulled away, she turned to Narcissa and gave a small and respectful bow.

"It's lovely to see you again Kagome, how do you fair on this cold day?"

"Well...like you said, its cold, a horrible day for a train ride, but I'm looking forward to school all the same!"

Narcissa laughed, "Did you finish your school work dear?"

"All of it a week before school started,"

"Ah, see Dear, Kagome didn't wait till the last minute," Narcissa sighed, "He put off his transfiguration until last minute, so he was up till early this morning working on it,"

"Hehe, I'm surprised, he was always the one ushering me to get my work down at school..."

"Yes...well...too many liberties at home, and too far away a deadline for schoolwork."

A sharp whistle sounded and Draco took Kagome's carryon from her father, "We will see you guys soon," He smiled charmingly.

"Bye daddy! Have a lovely day, Mrs. Malfoy," She bowed again before turning and following Draco onto the train.

Narcissa sighed, "Such a darling little girl you have,"

"She takes after her mother a little bit too much at times, but I wouldn't change a hair on her head." Charlie laughed, "Draco seems to be doing well in school, and gentleman he has turned out to be."

"He strives to do his best academically, that...Granger girl...pushes him to his limits. He always wants to achieve higher grades, its silly really, childish rivalry, as for the gentleman you see, that is all on your daughter. He was never like that until last term...when he met Kagome."

Charlie nodded, "Sounds about right."

"Charlie!"

Charlie turned and smiled when his family came into view, Harry and Hermione were with Ron, talking about one thing or another, with Ginny, Fred and George beside the trio, and Percy following suit. Molly and Arthur walked up and smiled, but their smiles faded quickly once they realized who he was talking with.

Molly cleared her throat and forced a smile, "Mrs. Malfoy, a pleasant surprise,"

"Yes, it is." She turned to Charlie and held her hand out, in a shocking display before his family, he gently took it and leaned down, placing a soft kiss to her hand, "I hope to see you and your daughter again soon, have a lovely day." She nodded her head in respect to Charlie once he'd straightened up and turned, leaving his family speechless.

"What was that?!" Ron asked.

"Common courtesy, Ron," Charlie answered, "Besides, we were having a nice talk all the same,"

"Yeah, well...still..." Ron flushed, "She's Malfoy's _mom_..."

Charlie laughed, "Does that change the fact that she's still a lady?"

"...no..."

Charlie shook his head, "I should be leaving as well, it was good to see you all before you left, have a good school year, watch over Kagome for me."

"**Right!"** Fred and George responded to Charlie first, smiling at their older brother before watching him turn and leave.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled, "Luna! Theo!" She stepped inside the compartment and hugged her dreamy eyed, blonde haired, Ravenclaw friend. "What were you two up to in here?"

"Talking about Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. Theo heard that our new teacher was on this train." Luna responded, "I think it's marvelous, a teacher taking the same method of transportation as the students...it implies he is the type to get to know his students through their daily life styles."

Theo scoffed, "No, it shows he missed the early Express cart for the teachers,"

Kagome smiled, "Lets not go making accusations just yet, ah!" Kagome jumped as someone wrapped their arms around her waist, laughing when she saw who it was, she smiled, "Blaise!" She hugged the Italian boy around his waist only to be picked up and placed in his lap as he sat down next to Theo. Kagome sighed as she fell backwards, her head in Theo's lap, staring up at the book he was reading, he didn't pay any mind to the fact that she was using him as a pillow.

"Why is she in here?!"

The group looked to the compartment door and saw Pansy glaring down at Kagome. "Pansy!"

Kagome jumped up and hugged the girl tightly around the waist, taking her and most everyone else in the compartment by surprise.

"W-what?"

"How was your vacation, I heard you and your family spent a few weeks in Milan, how was it? Ohm I bet it was beautiful...I've only ever been to Avenue de la Magie, couldn't really understand the people there, but it was nice all the same."

By the time Kagome was done talking, Pansy was sitting down between her and Luna, Draco took a seat by Blaise who was pouting next to Theodore.

"It was fun...I guess. We go all the time, so it wasn't anything new to me, you might have thought it was amazing though, we were in a Wizard International Hotel which is invisible to Muggles."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome yawned, "It's gotten so dark outside," she looked down at her lap, Pansy had fallen asleep a little less than an hour ago, and now they were waiting to arrive at Hogwarts. "...and cold inside..."

"Hm?" Theo looked out the window with a frown, "We're stopping..."

Kagome looked out the window, "What?"

Draco stood up and opened the compartment door, "Hey, Greengrass, Bailey, why are we stopping?"

Astoria Greengrass turned with a blush and smiled, "I'm not sure, I was asking Honey,"

Honey sighed, "I'm trying to find Ginger, she'll know...ah, Blaise!"

"...uh...hi Honey."

Draco smiled, _'Never gets old...'_

"HONEY!"

"Hm?" Honey looked to his left as Ginger came running up to him, taking his arm in fright, he looked carefully at her. "What is it?"

"Dementors!"

Kagome shook Pansy awake, standing up and moving towards Ginger.

"I didn't foresee this, I never thought that they would come onto the Hogwarts Express..."

Kagome placed a hand on Ginger's shoulder, "What do you mean...foresee...?"

"...oh...I...uh...I never thought this would happen, is what I meant."

Kagome nodded, a dark cloaked figure to her left caught her eye and she pulled Ginger, Honey, Astoria and Draco inside, closing the compartment door as the cloaked figures grew closer. The door was suddenly pried open and they were faced with a frayed cloaked figure, its face something monstrous cloaked in shadows.

"_So cold..."_

Draco took Kagome in his arms, Honey did the same thing with his sister while Luna and Pansy were huddled together to keep warm. Theodore and Blaise stood in front of the girls.

The attention of the Dementors was drawn away from them by something else, leaving the group cold and nervous about the sudden arrival of the unwanted guests.

Kagome's head was pressed to Draco's chest when she heard a cry come from down the train corridor. _"Harry!"_ Kagome looked down the corridor and her eyes widened as a bright light shined out from a corridor three doors down from them. "HARRY~!"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter three, I hope you all enjoy it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Kagome has done the inconceivable, she...a Gryffindor, befriended a Slytherin...and in turn, she managed to obtain friends in almost every house, but she also made her share of enemies, although this is still unknown to her. Her second year is soon to start, and so is a new adventure, but will she be able to work her head around this new mystery, or will it be the curiosity that kills her?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome **

**A/N: So, I know a few of you are wondering about the whole Harry/Kagome romance, its only slight, and its mostly on Harry's part, I put it in the Pairing listing in Book One, but I didn't necessarily mean it happened in Book One, on the contrary, they are all still young, and it takes time for feelings to develop, so please be patient.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome ran down to Harry's compartment, watching the light push the dark and evil creatures out from the room, when the creature was pushed farther down the corridor by a man much older than herself, she snuck past him and inside the compartment room. "Harry!"

Hermione caught her as she entered the room, holding her in a tight hug as she trembled nervously over the fall of her closest friend over the last two years. Kagome hugged her back, she had only known Harry for a year, but he was as good a friend as any, and she wanted nothing to happen to him...nothing to hurt him.

"Hermione, what happened?!"

"Dementors, they came in, it was so cold, I don't know what happened to Harry, but he started screaming out for his mother...he is out cold, looks so pale..."

"Oh...Harry," Kagome moved to her friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving a slight nudge, she tried to wake him from his dreadful slumber. "Harry, please wake up,"

"He will be fine with a little time, come,"

Kagome turned to see the man from earlier, her eyes turned about the room and she searched out a clue to his name, assuming the trunk on the shelf belong to him, his name was R. J. Lupin, "Professor Lupin," She said, turning back to him, "Are you so sure he'll be okay?"

"Yes, a Dementor is a nasty thing, they suck the happiness out of you; eating away at every happy thought and happy memory you may have had...horrible creatures...with a little chocolate though, he'll be good as new."

"Ch-chocolate?"

"That's right," Lupin smiled, "Now, I'll take you back to your compartment, and then I'll take care of Harry. I'm sure your friends are equally as worried for you as you were for Harry."

Kagome smiled and followed after him, turning to Hermione, she called, "I'll meet with you guys once we get to school,"

Hermione nodded and went back to Harry.

**-x-x-x-**

Draco was standing up talking with Blaise and Honey when their compartment door was opened by Kagome. Draco took her by the hand and pulled her inside where he and Blaise both hugged her, checking to make sure nothing was broken or missing on her.

"I'm fine!" She snapped when Blaise tried lifting her robe.

Blaise laughed, "Just making sure," he stopped laughing and gave her a serious look, "We were really worried Kagome, you can't fight off a Dementor..."

Kagome smiled, "Well...I can't yet...but there is _clearly_ a way to do so."

"Yeah, a way that we'll learn of once we are sixth or seventh years." Pansy scoffed, still not too keen on the _'forgo hating Kagome',_ idea.

"You guys can wait...but as for me, I don't plan on waiting for four or five more years to learn a defensive spell that could ultimately save my life!" Kagome snapped.

Draco sighed, sitting down, he pulled Kagome down beside him and let his head rest against her shoulder, "I'll learn with you, just...not today...not this week...lets get to school and, I don't know...have a class before we go rushing into another adventure...and don't say we wont," He stopped her as she made to open her mouth and protest. "Learning something like how to fend off Dementors is just _begging_ for a bloody adventure, and you like the idea of running around the castle and intercepting danger before it reaches Harry."

Kagome laughed, "Alright, we'll wait, but I plan on confronting Professor Lupin and asking him to teach me how to perform...whatever it was that he preformed,"

"Right..." Blaise sighed, "But this time you take me on your adventure!"

Draco frowned, "You complained last time, saying you didn't want to do any more adventures, you didn't even want to go into the abandoned girls' lavatory on the third floor."

"That was different!"

"Not," Draco called back to his Italian friend.

Kagome stood abruptly, "Oh, shut it you two! We are almost to Hogwarts, Pansy, Ginger, Luna, Astoria, would you like to join me, I'm going to go change, we can give the boys a little bit of time to sort things out while we are gone."

Honey stood and followed after the girls only for Blaise to grab him by the color of his shirt and pull him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Blaise stared the honey haired boy down.

"Not to do what you're thinking, I would rather not be in here while you guys are changing! Let go of me, I'm going to return to my compartment, Ginger will return as well once she has finished changing."

Blaise huffed, but let him go.

Draco pulled his shirt off as he looked at Theo who was already changing, his robe in hand as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

"What's his deal?"

Draco smirked, looking at Blaise, he turned to Theo and caught his eyes, watching his other friend shake his head before he gave a small nod and continued to get dress.

**-x-x-x-**

Ginny turned as Honey walked back in, she had just finished changing into her own uniform and was pulling her robe on; she, Honey, Ginger, and Neville had been sharing a compartment, when ginger and Neville had gone out looking for his toad, the train had slowed to a stop, Honey had gone out looking for his sister, and that was when the Dementors had attacked...or, well, whatever they had been on the train for.

"Hey, where is Ginger?"

"Changing," Honey slumped back into his seat, the one he'd been in before the train had been stopped.

Ginny sat down beside him and nudged him a bit, she wasn't necessarily _friends_ with him, but she would be an idiot to consider him an enemy of any sort. "you seem down, what's wrong,"

Honey smiled charmingly, his bangs brushing his auburn eyes as he looked at her, "Ha, I keep asking myself the same question. You'll have to get to know me a little bit better before I go telling you all of my problems though; for now, I'll just say that I'm a little confused. Maybe, by the time you and I know each other a little bit better, I'll be able to give you a better answer, and have a better answer to give myself."

Ginny looked a little confused, sometimes she felt like she was talking to an adult, and not a student like herself, he and his sister always sounded so much more mature, and they had a way of making her feel like a little kid...which she was, but...well, so were they!

"Alright then," Ginny smiled, stepping out of the compartment, she turned and faced him, "I'll give you some time to change, I'm going to go find your sister."

He nodded and watched the compartment door shut before he started to change his clothes.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stretched as the train finally came to a stop at the Hogwarts Express Station, racing Blaise out of the compartment, she was at the exit doors before they were even open. She saw Hagrid on the other side waving at them and smiled, waving back as the doors swung open and let the students off. "Hagrid!"

"Èllo there Kag'me," He grinned happily as she gave him a hug.

"How was break, Hagrid?"

Hagrid looked surprised, turning at Draco's voice. He knew the boy had said that they would _all_ miss him, but it was still hard to conceive that a _Malfoy_ of all people could miss someone of _his_ race...a half giant.

"Ah...it was good, though, ya migh' wanna go home once ya hear what Dumbledore has ter say at dinner t'night."

Draco frowned, "Why's that?"

Hagrid gave him a tired look, "I'd tell ya m'self, but I got ter tend to the first years, yer lot best be on yer way,"

Kagome and Draco moved on and he led her towards a carriage where he climbed in. Kagome saw Luna standing before the carts and moved towards her _loony_ friend. "What are you doing Luna?"

"Petting the Thestrals,"

"...Thestrals?"

"Yes, that's right..." Luna gaze a dazed smile, "Oh, hello Harry, how are you feeling?"

Kagome turned to see Harry standing beside her, "Hi Harry,"

"Hi Luna, Kagome, what are you two looking at?"

"I'm not looking at anything, Luna is, a...Thestral..."

"I see you both don't believe me, Loony Lovegood..."

Kagome smiled, "Not true Miss. Loony, I believe you, I know well enough, that just because you can't see something, doesn't mean it isn't there. I just wonder why you can see them...and I can't..."

"Well, I assume its because you haven't witnessed death."

Both Harry and Kagome shared a look, asking the silent question of 'have you witnessed death', and to their silent inquiry, they gave a silent answer in the form of a head shake.

Luna smiled at the display, "They can only be seen by people who've seen death...I guess you should consider yourself lucky, hope that you never do see them," she gave a final pat on the invisible creatures head before she climbed into the cart.

Kagome frowned, walking off towards the cart with Draco, Blaise and Pansy; she gave a final look back at the invisible creature pulling their cart. _'...they can only be seen by those who have seen death...who has Luna seen die?'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Chapter four guys, I'm sooooo sorry, I meant to update yesterday, I was going for an update to this story a day, and I fell asleep earlier than I expected, O.O….sorry. I'll make it up, I wont miss anymore days! Hopefully...**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Kagome has done the inconceivable, she...a Gryffindor, befriended a Slytherin...and in turn, she managed to obtain friends in almost every house, but she also made her share of enemies, although this is still unknown to her. Her second year is soon to start, and so is a new adventure, but will she be able to work her head around this new mystery, or will it be the curiosity that kills her?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome **

**A/N: So, I know a few of you are wondering about the whole Harry/Kagome romance, its only slight, and its mostly on Harry's part, I put it in the Pairing listing in Book One, but I didn't necessarily mean it happened in Book One, on the contrary, they are all still young, and it takes time for feelings to develop, so please be patient.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Walking inside to their tables, Kagome looked down at the red and gold tie she wore, sighing, she mentally cursed her father. It was obvious who had tampered with it, and annoying as it was, she wasn't sure how to fix it. She promised herself that she would pay a visit to Snape's office before the night was over and see if he could change it back to the green and silver that it was supposed to be.

Kagome smiled a bit as Hogwarts Choir stood at the front of the great hall, the students already sorted, the time had passed by, and they were enjoying the haunted tunes that only Hogwarts could provide. When the song ended and the students of the choir sat down and Professor Dumbledore stood for a speech, as per usual.

"_**Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts! Now I would like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled with this wonderfully prepared feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome, Professor R. J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck professor."**_

Kagome clapped with the rest of the students, laughing softly at Snape's three tap clap. She knew how badly he wanted that position, but it always seemed to be just out of reach, _'you'll get it professor, I'm sure you will!'_

"_Potter!"_

Kagome turned with Harry and Hermione who she was sitting beside, Ron turned to see as well what they were doing. Kagome smiled, the tables had all been switched about and Slytherin sat beside them this time.

"_We heard you fainted,"_

Blaise looked behind at them, _"You had Kagome running out of the compartment when she heard Hermione yell out your name, you feeling right?"_

Harry gave a nod, _"As right as to be expected I suppose,"_

Kagome pointed to the front where Professor Dumbledore announced Hagrid as their new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. She cheered with the rest of the hall as he stood up, taking the table with him as he did. Kagome leaned into the walkway a little, Draco did the same, _"Think that's the news he was talking about? I don't want to leave just because he's our new teacher,"_

Draco shook his head, _"I don't think so; it has to be something else."_

"_**Finally, on a more disquieting note, as a request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban until such a time as Sirius Black is captured. The Dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day to day activities, a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures, they will not distinguish between the one they hunt...and the one that gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn, each and every one of you...to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a Dementor, to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times...when one only remembers...to turn on the light."**_

"_Wise words from an old man," _Kagome sighed,_ "But he's right, we should all look out for one another, and be careful not to go out alone."_

Draco nodded, _"We can talk more with the others tomorrow,"_

Kagome sat up straight and went to eating the food before her, she hated that she would have to wait, but he was right, now wasn't the time, because he knew she had something _else_ she wanted to talk about with them too.

**-x-x-x-**

Despite telling Draco that they should basically travel in groups or pairs, Kagome was walking the halls alone at that very moment. However, she wasn't outside, and had no plans on leaving the castle grounds tonight, so she saw no problem with this. She made her way towards the potions chamber and knocked on the office door where she knew Professor Snape would be getting ready for tomorrow's classes.

"_Enter,"_

Kagome smiled, walking inside, she was pleased to see Snape standing before a cauldron, but he wasn't alone. "...oh, hello Professor Lupin, I hope you are settling well at the castle,"

Lupin smiled, "Ah, such a late visit, why aren't you in bed yet?"

Kagome laughed, "I can't go straight to bed on my first day back without saying hi to my favorite Professor," She smiled brightly, "Also..." she took off the tie around her neck and held it out. "Daddy changed the colors...can you fix it?" She asked Snape who gave a small smirk.

"I figured as much, I saw it at dinner."

Lupin looked curiously at the tie, Kagome and Snape, but said nothing. Snape pulled his wand out and waved it over the fabric and the two watched as the colors changed from red and gold to green and silver.

"Oh thank you Professor!" She hugged him tightly around the waist, "Since I'm here," She pulled back as he placed a hand on her head, "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Yes, actually. Go to my ingredients pantry, grab a bottle of Witch Hazel and Bloodroot."

Kagome nodded and left the two as she made her way towards the pantry, entering the room, she was inside as she heard the two talking in hushed tones.

"_Are you out of your mind Severus!?"_

"Of course not, I trust that girl with my life,"

"_...you've gone barmy in your old age,"_

"...I wonder, and stop your senseless whispering; she can still hear you in there."

"...!"

Kagome smiled as she grabbed the two ingredients he'd sent her in there for. "Here you go Professor Snape, I can only assume by his want for secrecy, this potion is meant for Professor Lupin, not to pry, of course." She looked down at the potion, a scaly green color, she scrunched her nose together and looked to Snape, "Professor, can I speak to you about those letters?"

He looked to Kagome, then to Lupin, and finally nodded.

"It's only...I think the best thing to do would be to explain in detail to Harry who Sirius Black is. He knows only that Sirius is a murderer...but not..." She paused, "not that he is his godfather. He needs to know...it will end badly if he doesn't. Harry must know that he can trust us to tell him when things are bad and why...he's a Gryffindor, he'll go looking for Sirius if he finds out on his own, and maybe still if he finds out through us, but better this way so that he knows we are watching out for him. I can only imagine how Lily and James felt...and I know how you feel, watch out for him in your way, Professor, the way we all do, but don't give him a reason to doubt you, you are doing all that you can to protect him...let him know that you are there for him, the way that I know you are. He will come to you when in need of help...he will trust that you are there for him."

"...must you sound so mature for your age?"

"I'm a Dragon Tamer...we are forced to grow up fast, didn't you know that? Also...you stirred thirty-six times in the wrong direction, while I'm certain a Wolfsbane potion is most effective when stirred counterclockwise thirty times, I think the opposite can be said if stirred clockwise thirty-six times. Also, I noticed you were juicing the bloodroot, but while I was talking, you let a lot of it go to waste...anyways...good luck you two." She smiled, giving Professor Lupin a knowing look, his worn out and tired features, the look that life had chipped away at him. Her father had mentioned knowing a werewolf once to her, he had never told her his name, but he had explained a lot about them. She thought it made sense why the two would be making this potion, why he didn't seem to want her to know...why he looked like he had recently gotten into a fist fight with a rosebush and lost.

She made her way back to Gryffindor Tower; Lupin's life wasn't any of her business. She had her friends to worry about, not the problems aof a man who might possibly carry around a colony of flees.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Next Day)**

Kagome sat at the lunch table, her Potions class wasn't till after lunch, and her earlier classes, History of Magic and Transfiguration had been the usual boring stuff. She was reading one of the books that Seth had bought for her last Christmas, _**Remedial Charms of Conjuration and Invocation **__by Dennis Darwin_, when Hermione came storming irritably up to her, sitting down beside her with a huff. Kagome looked at her from the corner of her eye, unsure if she should say something to her bookish friend or not.

"_Che!"_

Kagome closed her book, smiled and turned to Hermione, "Something bothering you Hermione?"

"Today is a simply disastrous day! With Divinations and the Care of Magical Creatures!"

"I always thought Divinations would be fun, and what's wrong with Care of Magical Creatures?"

Hermione scoffed, "Divinations is a load of codswollop, if ever there was! The teacher goes all Mystic Mind on us, _Go Beyond the Mind_, then tells Harry he has _the Grimm!_ And of course everyone starts looking the _Grimm_ up; the Grimm is the foulest of omens in our world, appearing as a large black dog, it means _death_. After she scares Harry into a worry wart, we head to Care of Magical Creatures, I'm actually looking forward to it, of course, Hagrid is teaching it, but then he brings out on our first lesson, a Hippogriff! Do you know what a Hippogriff is, Kagome?"

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, a Hippogriff, like a Griffin, has the head of an eagle, claws armed with talons, and wings covered with feathers, while the rest of its body was that of a horse...proud creatures, they are to be carefully confronted."

Hermione scoffed, "No, they shouldn't be confronted at all! Harry is something of a Miracle child, he managed to ride it, but one of those bloody Slytherin boys knocked Draco into it, completely on accident mind you, but the damage was done, and Draco is in the hospital wing now!"

Kagome grabbed her book and was out of the Great Hall before Hermione could finish calling out her name.

Hermione sighed, _"He isn't dead,"_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here ye, here ye, Chapter five!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Kagome has done the inconceivable, she...a Gryffindor, befriended a Slytherin...and in turn, she managed to obtain friends in almost every house, but she also made her share of enemies, although this is still unknown to her. Her second year is soon to start, and so is a new adventure, but will she be able to work her head around this new mystery, or will it be the curiosity that kills her?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome **

**A/N: So, I know a few of you are wondering about the whole Harry/Kagome romance, its only slight, and its mostly on Harry's part, I put it in the Pairing listing in Book One, but I didn't necessarily mean it happened in Book One, on the contrary, they are all still young, and it takes time for feelings to develop, so please be patient.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome ran past McGonagall who yelled out for her to walk, but she kept up her pace and ran into the Hospital Ward, stopping short at the sight of Draco lying on a gurney with Pansy, Astoria, Goyle, Crabbe, Honey, Blaise and Theodore sitting around him. "Draco, what happened?"

Draco laughed a little, "Nothing that I did, I swear, I had no intention of leaving the class with an injury."

"Which idiot knocked you into a Hippogriff?"

Blaise blushed and looked away, "That would be me,"

Kagome popped him on the head, glaring at her Italian friend, "What were you doing?"

"I was just playing with Harry, I stumbled a bit, lost my balance...well, Draco fixed me straight just before falling himself."

"I wasn't as lucky, a Hippogriff broke my fall...and my arm."

Kagome sighed, "If your father finds out about this...that Hippogriff is dead."

Draco smiled, "He won't hear about it from me,"

"Bloody well that he doesn't, oh..." Blaise looked past Kagome, "Hello professor,"

Kagome smiled a bit, "Professor Lupin, have you come to see to his wounds as well?"

Lupin smiled, "No, though I do hope you are doing well, Malfoy, it would be a shame if you were to miss your first lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts,"

"A shame, yeah...I don't know if I'll be well by then professor," Draco feigned injury, despite his wound already being almost healed.

Kagome punched him gently in the arm, "He'll be there Professor!" She smiled.

Laughing softly, he took a vile from Madam Pomfrey before leaving the kids alone, sparing Kagome a look before leaving. This didn't go unnoticed by Theodore, who stored it away for later.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat at the Slytherin table with Draco, laughing as they did their Potions homework.

"_He's been sighted, he's been sighted!"_

"_Who?"_

"_Sirius Black!"_

Kagome turned at the conversation which had just taken place between Seamus and Ron. Standing, she made her way over to the table with Draco by her side, Pansy ran up to the two and maneuvered herself between Kagome and Draco as she too listened.

"Duff town? That's not far from here!" Hermione said as she read the paper.

Kagome lookup towards the teachers table where she caught Snape's eyes, he gave a small nod, and Kagome smiled. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Professor Snape needs to have a word with us, Draco, you too."

"It's like trying to catch smoke...trying to catch smoke with your bare hands."

That was all Kagome caught as she, and the others, followed after Snape who had just walked past them. Pansy followed too, but Draco quickly told her to leave before continuing after Kagome, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Pansy fumed, making her way towards the owlery.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat in Snape's seat with the others standing around Snape who stood beside her.

"Tell me Potter, what do you know about Black?"

"...he's a murderer?"

"Obviously, so you are right up there with the rest of the students,"

"Hey!" Kagome frowned.

"My mistake, most of the students," He cleared his throat and leaned against his desk, "Sirius Black...went to school with myself, Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew...he was there friend, they had nicknames and all sorts of nonsense. I believe they called him...padfoot...he was with James everywhere, in fact, more than Peter, it was almost _always_ the three of them, James, Remus and Sirius, all were Gryffindors."

Harry frowned, "I thought he was a follower of Voldemort,"

Half the room flinched at the name, with the exception of Kagome, Hermione, Harry and Snape.

""Yes, well...he isn't the first among Gryffindors to turn traitor...I'm sure he wont be the last."

"Professor..." Kagome said, giving him a look that basically told him to get on with it.

"Humph..." He continued, "Voldemort—" he watched Draco and Ron flinch again at the name and gave a small smile, "had gone after your mother and father, and in an act of trust, they went into hiding and made Sirius Black their Secret Keeper...he revealed their location to Voldemort. He is the reason your father died...the reason..." Snape closed his eyes.

"He is the reason James and Lily are no longer alive, and the reason Voldemort died."

Snape sighed, "Even with the facts, I still have to force myself to believe that he would do that. They had been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts...Sirius moved in with James...he ran away from the Black family, from their beliefs..."

Kagome looked curiously at Snape, "Do you mean he didn't tell Voldemort?"

"Oh bloody hell! Stop it, the both of you! You two are saying his name on purpose!" Ron yelled out, his flesh having taken on a pale color to it.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Is that what you are implying?"

"Its hard to say, everyone assumed he killed Pettigrew, all they found was his finger...but then...I don't know. What I grew up seeing with my own eyes, what I know, what I've heard...its clashes. Harry," Snape looked Harry dead in the eyes, "Until the facts are known, don't do anything. We can all figure this out, but you need to trust us to help. I want to say that we shouldn't trust him, but...well...I hated him, but I know how he felt about your father and Lily."

Harry looked dead, his whole body had gone limp, his complexion rivaled Draco's, his eyes were filled with tears that he refused to let fall. Kagome stood up from Snape's chair and got down on her knees before Harry who was sitting in a chair just staring down at his hands. She took them in her own hands and looked him in the eyes, drawing his to hers, "Harry, I'm not asking you to trust me to help you, I'm telling you not to go out looking for him. If you wait, he will come to you, but be patient. He either wants to kill you or tell you the truth, something has to give, but only with time will we learn the truth. Do you understand?"

He didn't say anything.

"Harry! Do you hear me?!" She yelled out, finally catching his attention.

"Yeah," He stood up, "yeah, I hear you." Walking towards the door, he called over his shoulder, "I won't go searching for him; I'm not stupid."

Kagome watched him leave and sighed, "But you are angry...and a bloody terrible liar!" Draco put a hand on her shoulder, holding the other out for her to take. She did, letting him help her up onto her feet before turning to Snape, "Suggestions?"

Snape straightened his robes, "One..." he made sure they were all listening before he continued, "...watch him, don't mention Sirius unless he brings it up, don't give ideas, or advice, just listen. He will go after him at some point, the best thing we can do is keep an eye out, and when he does go after Sirius, we will know, we will follow, and we will stop him."

Kagome sighed, "So...do nothing, you could have just said that, you know?"

Snape smirked, "Did you do your schoolwork?"

"...not funny," Kagome ran out of the room, turning, she stuck her tongue out at Snape who gave a soft and almost nonexistent laugh.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sighed, practically skipping down the hall, she smiled as she felt someone follow after her, "Draco, you are so quiet," She turned and grinned when he ran to catch up with her, "I don't want Harry to get hurt, Draco..."

Draco nodded, "Yeah, I know, we will listen to Snape, just...watch him, if something changes, if he tries to go after Sirius, one of us will follow him and the others will get a teacher, no...Snape."

"Or Remus."

"Who?"

Kagome smiled, "You didn't pay attention, did you,"

Draco frowned, "I did so...mostly..."

Kagome rolled her eyes, taking one of his hands in hers, she swung it back and forth a bit, "Remus Lupin, our DADA teacher, is, was, whatever, the friend of Lily, James and Sirius."

Draco watched her as she walked ahead of him a little, his hand held in hers as she distracted herself with it. "I remember now, yeah."

"Draco, come with me to Professor Lupin's."

"Hm? Why?"

She turned around and came face to face with him, "I want to learn the charm he casted on the train, I want you to go with me, will you?"

Draco blushed, running a hand through his hair; he looked past her just a bit and nodded, "Yeah, of course I will."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you Draco, oh..." she let his hand go and ran off ahead of him, "Its late, we can go tomorrow, I'll meet you during our free time, kay?"

He nodded and watched her make her way towards the stairs before she ran up the steps towards Gryffindor Tower. _'What's wrong with me? I know better than to be thinking about her in anyway besides the way a friend should...my family...I would be putting her in danger if...ah! Bloody barmy I am, I'm thirteen, what do I know about these things!'_ Draco stormed off irritably towards the Slytherin common rooms, _"Not like it matters anyways, she doesn't like me that way..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the next chapter to Book Two! YAY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Kagome has done the inconceivable, she...a Gryffindor, befriended a Slytherin...and in turn, she managed to obtain friends in almost every house, but she also made her share of enemies, although this is still unknown to her. Her second year is soon to start, and so is a new adventure, but will she be able to work her head around this new mystery, or will it be the curiosity that kills her?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome **

**A/N: So, I know a few of you are wondering about the whole Harry/Kagome romance, its only slight, and its mostly on Harry's part, I put it in the Pairing listing in Book One, but I didn't necessarily mean it happened in Book One, on the contrary, they are all still young, and it takes time for feelings to develop, so please be patient.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome skipped down the hall, intending on skipping her History of Magic class, she made her way towards the DADA class, she wouldn't get to have the same lesson as Harry and Draco, being that she was in her second year and they were in their third, but all the same, she wanted to see what they would be doing in class. She saw Harry, Blaise and Theodore off to the side, laughing about something Honey had just said.

"_Blaise!"_ Kagome called in a whisper from the door.

"Kagome?"

A hand on her shoulder motioned her in and she turned to see Remus Lupin smiling down at her. "Everyone ready? Class will begin in just a moment, I have a very special lesson for you all,"

"Not a Hippogriff, I hope."

Kagome turned to see Draco leaning against the wall of the classroom.

Remus laughed, "No, not a Hippogriff, unless you want it to be," he joked.

Draco's eyes widened slightly as he shook his head.

"Everyone is here, I hope,"

No one said otherwise, a couple people looked curiously at Kagome who had been pulled behind Blaise and Theodore.

"_What are you doing here?"_

Kagome jumped and turned to see Hermione standing behind her, _"When did you get here?!"_

"_I was always here,"_

Kagome and Theodore shared a look, but neither said anything. Kagome looked back at Hermione and gave her a pleading smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes, _"Whatever, don't come complaining to me if you get in trouble,"_

"_Don't worry, my complaints are strictly reserved for Professor Snape,"_ Kagome grinned.

"Anyways, if you will all follow me," Remus pointed to the door next to him, "our lesson awaits."

Kagome followed between Draco and Hermione, trying to blend in with the others as she did only a glare from Pansy seemed to be the offsetting factor to her plan. In fact, she had to wonder why exactly she hadn't called her out on it yet. A cold smirk from Pansy told her that the slightly older girl had every intention of ratting her out...just not yet.

"Everyone in?"

The room looked exactly like the classroom they had _just_ left, except for the large wardrobe in the middle of the classroom; a mirrored door reflected their selves and a loud thumping from inside caused the students to crowd together in the back of the room.

Kagome moved forward a bit, she stood at the front of the wardrobe, raising her hand a bit, she made to touch it when a larger hand caught hers.

"Intriguing, isn't it..." Remus smiled.

Kagome looked at him, he did look worn, very tired, drained, and rough, but he had such kind eyes, sad...but kind. She wondered why his eyes held a sad glimmer, surely not because of anything werewolf related, right?

"Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside? Perhaps...our inquisitive friend?" He looked Kagome carefully in the eye, watching as she smiled and turned back to the class, taking her place beside Hermione as she did so.

"If I were to _venture_ _a guess_, I'd say inside your wardrobe is a Bogart, a household spirit with shape shifting capabilities."

Remus nodded, "Very good, very good...now...you're a Gryffindor, correct?"

Kagome nodded.

He smiled, "Right, your tie can be very misleading, ten points to Gryffindor, and can anyone tell me what a Bogart looks like? Yes, Zabini,"

"Bogart's are shapeless, they have no form, having long ago forgotten what they look like, they take on the form of whatever it is a person fears the most."

"Yes, ten points to Slytherin; yes that is what makes a Bogart so terrifying, but luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Bogart," He looked back at the wardrobe as the Bogart inside thumped loudly against it. "Lets practice it now," he said, turning back to the class as they started pulling out their wands, "Ah, without wands...please." The students put their wands back up, "Repeat after me, Riddikulus~"

"_**Riddikulus~"**_

"Very good, a little louder, very clear...listen..._Ri-dikk-u-lus~_"

"_**RIDDIKULUS~"**_

"Very good, but the incantation alone isn't enough, what really finishes off a Bogart, is laughter, you need to force it to assume a shape that you find truly amusing," Remus looked at the confused faces, "Let me explain, um, Neville! Would you join me please?"

Neville, as well as most of the students in the class, gave an uncertain look at the choice of demonstration.

"Don't be shy, come on, come on..."

Neville practically waddled up front.

"Hello," Remus smiled, "Neville, what frightens you most of all?"

Kagome had to strain her ears to hear him, but even then, she only caught mumbles.

"Sorry?" Remus too couldn't hear his reply.

"Professor Snape," Neville responded louder,

"Professor Snape~" The class laughed, even Remus had found humor in that. Kagome however, did not. She couldn't see the fear factor in her Potions Professor, he was so kind to her, and watched out for all of them, what was there to be afraid of? "...frightens all...and I believe you live with your grandmother,"

"Yes, but I don't want that Bogart to turn into her either,"

Kagome smiled with most of the class at that, a few more laughing. She honestly could care less if Pansy ratted her out now, this was proving to be humorous in all the right places, and she didn't want to miss it for anything.

"No, it wont," Remus glanced back at the loud thumping and turned his gaze back to Neville, "I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind."

"...she carries...a red handbag,"

"We don't need to hear, as long as you see it, we'll see it," Remus stopped Neville before he gave a descriptive speech of his grandmothers clothes, "Now when I open the wardrobe, here's what I want you to do," he stepped up next to Neville and started to whisper in the nervous boys ears.

Kagome smiled as she watched Neville nod when asked by Remus if he could _'do that'_, whatever _that_ was.

"Wand at the ready! ...one...two...three..." he waved his wand, silently, no words were uttered, and the door gave a creak as it opened,

Kagome watched in slight surprise as _Professor Snape_ came walking out, intimidating as ever, when Neville raised his wand and yelled out, "Riddikulus!"

"..." Her mouth dropped when the teacher she respected most changed clothes to an ugly green dress, a nasty looking hat with a stuffed bird on it, a dead animal around his neck, a red hand bag, and tacky shoes. _"Professor..."_

The class was laughing, but Kagome wasn't pleased, not in the least, she was mortified, completely unhappy with the insult to the Slytherin Head of House.

"Form a line, lets go!"

Kagome found herself right in front of Harry, she wasn't sure what she was afraid of, well, she had an idea, but how would a Bogart replicate _that_?

Remus put on a fun record and the mood picked up as everyone started to get excited.

She watched the silliest things go about, from a fear of spiders, to a fear of Snakes, to her...it changed, or tried to...it seemed to be having difficulty pegging her fear, she wasn't surprised though. Finally, it chose a form she could have done her entire life seeing...nothing humorous could come from this, and she wanted to do nothing more than cover her eyes, scream, and cry. Her fathers body lay before her, bloodied and lifeless, and his eyes hollow as they gazed straight at her. She stumbled and Remus stepped in front of her, the whole class had gone silent, no one was laughing, no one was speaking, there was nothing to say. The Bogart changed to Remus's fear of the moon, and changed to that of a balloon running out of air before he locked it up tightly back into the Wardrobe.

Hermione held Kagome in her arms as Kagome shook in fear of the image, a nightmare that was sure to keep her awake at night.

"Alright, enough of this, class dismissed, you can't have too much of a good thing, after all." Remus watched as most of the class left. "Is there something you and your friends need, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco ignored his professor and made his way straight to Kagome who let him pick her up, since his arm was healed, he was fine. Kagome's arms were wrapped tightly around his shoulders as he carried her out of the room, crying, scared, and hurt by the image. Everyone except for Harry followed Draco to the Infirmary.

"Professor, what was she afraid of?" Harry asked.

Remus looked at Harry, "...Death...a Bogart has problems pinning a form to Death, and so it goes after the closest person to the one with that fear, for Kagome, that's her father."

Harry frowned, "...can I please...give it a go?"

Remus looked carefully at Harry, and finally...he nodded, waving his wand, the Wardrobe opened...Harry stepped up and let his mind think of his greatest fear...but for some reason, even if it scared him, he felt ashamed that his fear seemed like nothing...in comparison to Kagome's.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter seven, let me know what you guys think, I have a goal to get more reviews with Book Two than I did Book One, for every new Book, I want to see the reviews increase, I will keep updating if you guys can promise me the jump in numbers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Kagome has done the inconceivable, she...a Gryffindor, befriended a Slytherin...and in turn, she managed to obtain friends in almost every house, but she also made her share of enemies, although this is still unknown to her. Her second year is soon to start, and so is a new adventure, but will she be able to work her head around this new mystery, or will it be the curiosity that kills her?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome **

**A/N: So, I know a few of you are wondering about the whole Harry/Kagome romance, its only slight, and its mostly on Harry's part, I put it in the Pairing listing in Book One, but I didn't necessarily mean it happened in Book One, on the contrary, they are all still young, and it takes time for feelings to develop, so please be patient.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Snape sneered at the DADA teacher, "what was she doing in your class in the first place?!"

Professor McGonagall looked curiously at Snape before turning her attention to Remus, "Yes, I too would like to know the answer to that Remus,"

"I didn't realize she wasn't one of my students, that was my mistake, and since all of the students in my class were talking with her, and no one was saying she didn't belong in the class, I went about it as I would have if she hadn't been there."

Snape stood suddenly, "You had a list of your students names, did you not read it?"

"I thought that I had just missed it, I told you Severus, it was a mistake!"

"Yes, one that has a student in the Hospital Bay undergoing a trauma charm!"

"Severus, calm down, Remus knows his error," Dumbledore said from where he sat, "Minerva, please take the students to Hogsmead, it is time I believe, and you don't want to keep the third years waiting, it is their first time."

"But Albus-"

"Severus will keep watch over Miss. Higurashi,"

Severus glared at Remus once more before nodding his head to Dumbledore and departing the office of their Headmaster.

"Why is he so protective over her...if you don't mind my asking..." Remus questioned curiously.

McGonagall looked equally curious, turning her attention to Dumbledore who looked in thought down at his hands, "I can't answer, but if I was to assume, I would say it has to do with her quite possibly reminding him of Lily. I myself haven't spent on-going nights as her councilor, so I can't say that I know her as well as he, but Miss. Higurashi seems to have found something in Severus that we ourselves have overlooked. She took an immediate liking to him; now, let us carry on with our days."

**-x-x-x-**

Snape's robe billowed behind him as he walked briskly towards the Hospital Bay, his face held a cold look as he turned a corner, he was so angry at the Defense teacher, how could he not think to check the list of student in his class, it wasn't hard! He had already been peeved with the embarrassment of having himself humiliated in front of the mans' class by none other than that joke Longbottom, the fact that Kagome was now in the Hospital Bay only served to irritate him even more.

Entering the Hospital Bay, he wasn't surprised to find Draco was there, however, he was a little miffed to see Harry there; "You can both go, the students are going on their Hogsmead trip,"

"..." Neither made to leave, they just looked at Snape.

"Let me rephrase that," Snape said calmly, "Go away."

Harry didn't need to be told twice, but Draco just stared his head of house down, not budging from where he sat reading one of the books from Kagome's room that he had asked Hermione to bring down.

"If you think I'm leaving just because you asked nicely, you're wrong."

Snape smirked, "What are you reading?"

"Mmm..." Draco frowned and flipped over the book in his hand, "_A Study in Overcoming Magical Temptation: For the Inner Troublemaker..._by Ruthie Nelda Pierce..."

"Interesting choice of book,"

"I just grabbed four books from her bookcase for her to read. Madam Pomfrey said she wasn't going to die, but she'd have to stay for a while. It isn't like she was physically hurt, but when she stopped crying, she went completely blank eyed, as if her soul was completely gone. I don't like it, and I hate that she feels so hurt over a Bogart."

Snape sat down next to Draco and grabbed one of the books in the small pile, "_The Peacetime Use of Black Magic_ by Monica Tessings...she has a unique taste in books."

Draco laughed, "Yeah, right?"

It was quiet for a few moments as the two sat reading, Draco turned a page in the book he was reading and placed it on the side table left open, "I will be back,"

"Going to Hogsmead?" Snape inquired.

Draco rolled his eyes, "No, I'm going to the Owlery, I'll be back."

Snape watched the thirteen year old leave and sighed as he took in the pale look of Kagome. It was true that she was light in complexion, due to her Asian background, but she was never this pale.

"Severus,"

Snape turned curiously to the doorway and his eyes widened in slight at the person standing behind him. He stood and brushed his robe behind him, "Lucius, what are you doing here?"

"I received a letter from Miss. Parkinson, concerning my son..."

"On what matter?"

"On the matter of him being attacked by a filthy creature during his Care of Magical Creatures class."

Snape pulled the curtain to Kagome's gurney in the Hospital Bay around her bed to keep her from the preying eyes of Lucius Malfoy. "Ah, that particular incident has been swept under the proverbial rug by your son."

Lucius sneered, walking inside, he looked curiously at the bed hidden from his eyes, "Who is the unfortunate fool?"

"...a Slytherin, unlucky enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I see...well, I won't take up much more of your time, I was on my way to the groundskeeper,"

"What for?" Snape curiously inquired, not trying to sound too curious, but all the same, interested in his _friends_ doings.

"Why...to put a death sentence on that...monstrosity; sadly I can't do the same for the eyesore who allowed the creature to cause harm to my son."

"Yes, too bad,"

Lucius turned and made to leave only to stop as his son walked in, "What are you doing in here?"

"...father?" Draco looked questioningly at Snape who looked to the bed then back at Draco, shaking his head for Draco to keep silence. "Why are you here?" He threw his father's question back at him.

"I'm here to deal with that Oaf Hagrid, and his tasteless choice in _pets_."

Draco's eyes widened, "Why? What are you going to do?"

Lucius quirked a brow, "Not that it should concern you any, but I'm putting a Death Sentence on the Hippogriff that caused you injury."

"Do I look injured?!" Draco snapped, his eyes widened with his fathers and he immediately bowed his head, cursing himself mentally. "Sorry father, I just came to tell Professor Snape that I was going to go ahead and head to Hogsmead."

"..."

Snape nodded and watched Draco leave.

**-x-x-x-**

Draco rushed through the halls and cursed, "Merlin, where are those two identical fools!"

"Talking about us, are you?"

Draco jumped and turned to see Fred and George leaning on the staircase behind him, they had been talking to one of the girls in their class. "YES! I need to talk with you, alone," He looked at the girl who rolled her eyes, scoffed, and then left.

"What's got you all up and about, Malfoy, shouldn't you be out with Kagome at Hogsmead?"

"...she's a second- no, forget it, I'm not here for that. I need to sneak into Hogsmead, I missed McGonagall, and so I can't go unless she has my permission slip, and I can't give it to her here, also, I'm not completely sure how to get there. I know you too troublemakers have this castle mapped out! I have to find Granger!"

"..." George looked to Fred and nodded, "Well, we were going to give this to Harry, but he decided not to go to Hogsmead."

"He did?" Draco frowned, "well...where is he? If you have a way to get to Hogsmead, we can both go."

"...fine, we'll give it to you, and you can find him."

"Give what to me?"

George waved Draco over, "This way, don't want anyone hearing us or seeing _it_."

Draco's brows furrowed, he was starting to get a headache with all this secrecy, but he nodded and followed the duo. _'This had better be worth the time I'm wasting!'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the next chapter guys, the updates are going to slow down just a bit, chapters one through seven had already been written, which was why those chapters came out as quickly as they did. I hope you will all be patient with me, and continue reading the stories I produce, at times I may go on little vanishing trips where I disappear for days on end, but I want every one of you to know just how thankful I am for your support and reviews. I don't know if you guys really, truly understand just how much you all inspire me and push me to continue writing. I will never abandon my stories, so long as I have my reviewers, and I hope that you will never abandon me, so long as I am writing. Thank you all so much~**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Kagome has done the inconceivable, she...a Gryffindor, befriended a Slytherin...and in turn, she managed to obtain friends in almost every house, but she also made her share of enemies, although this is still unknown to her. Her second year is soon to start, and so is a new adventure, but will she be able to work her head around this new mystery, or will it be the curiosity that kills her?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome **

**A/N: So, I know a few of you are wondering about the whole Harry/Kagome romance, its only slight, and its mostly on Harry's part, I put it in the Pairing listing in Book One, but I didn't necessarily mean it happened in Book One, on the contrary, they are all still young, and it takes time for feelings to develop, so please be patient.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Draco was staring wide eyed at the artifact, or so he called it, in his hand. A map of the entire Hogwarts Grounds was held open in his hands; he and the twins had searched the Gryffindor common rooms for Harry, but no luck.

"Well, we can show you the quickest way to town," George said, throwing his arm over his shoulder.

Fred placed his own arm over the Slytherin Prince's shoulders, "It'll take you straight to Honeydukes, it will!"

Draco nodded as the two showed him out of the common room and led him towards the Witches statue out on the courtyard of Hogwarts. In fact, it was there that Draco placed the map in his inside cloak pocket just as Harry rounded the corner, "Potter!"

Harry turned and looked curiously, "Hey, what are you three up to?"

"Lookin' for you, that's what! We're going to Hogsmead, hurry it!" Draco pointed to the witch statue as the twins opened it up for the two.

"...what? How did-!"

Fred and George chuckled, "He clearly doesn't give us enough credit," George said.

"Clearly, George, clearly~"

The turned and left the two to their own devices, feigning hurt as they left back into the castle.

"Oi, lets hurry up and find Granger and Weasel!"

Harry frowned, "We'll get caught, someone will see us..."

"...it's not like we can't be there, this just happens to be the quickest means of getting there." Draco commented irritably.

Harry shook his head, "Since I blew up my Aunt, I didn't get my permission form signed."

Draco's face fell at this, "...you know Potter, there is something called restraint, you should look into it."

Rolling his eyes, Harry grinned, "I never said we couldn't still go, I just need to get something first."

"Like?"

"My dad's old invisibility cloak," He ran inside and left Draco standing at the Witch statue.

Draco glowered, _'Some kids have all the luck! An orphan, and he still gets fawned over, and the most expensive and rare gifts imaginable, as well as an arse load of money!'_ sighing, he leaned against the statue, "Not that I have no money, I have my family's inheritance; I just can't tap into it until I'm eighteen..."

He didn't really need to wait long, and it was as Harry came back that he saw in the distance, his father making his way towards Hagrid's hut.

"Hey, we need to hurry and find Granger, I'm not really into starting problems with my family, but if you want that Hippogriff to keep its head, we should hurry up."

Harry looked to Lucius Malfoy as he made his way down the hill, "What's he going to do?"

"I'll explain once everyone is together, I don't want to repeat myself,"

**-x-x-x-**

'_Life is officially UNFARE!'_ Kagome was lying in bed, not hers, and not the hospital wards. She wasn't sure whose bed it was, but apparently she had been moved for one reason or another. However, she wasn't so confused that she didn't know what had happened that had landed her in the position she was in. "So embarrassing..." she fumed, rolling over in the bed and bearing her head in the pillow her head had moments ago rested on.

"What is?"

"_That I passed out in front of Draco!"_

"..."

Kagome suddenly seemed to realize that someone had spoken in what she had thought to be an empty room. Glancing around, she noticed the darker corner of the room was the silhouette of a man unmistakable for anyone else but Severus Snape. "Professor!" Kagome blushed, but smiled all the same, "Whose room am I in?"

"Two guesses, the first doesn't count."

"...yours?" She questioned.

He nodded, "Lucius is here, and I thought it best to keep you from his sight while undergoing the after effects of a Trauma charm."

Kagome looked down sadly, "...I never want to see that again..."

"According to Draco, it was something horrific, care to speak your thoughts?"

Kagome frowned, "It was daddy...Professor...I saw my father, lying dead in front of me. His eyes looked right at me!" She gripped the blanket tightly as she closed her eyes. Snape sat on the blanket beside her and the domino effect that happened took him by surprise when she let her now tearstained face fall into his lap as she cried. He stared in surprise for a few seconds before running his fingers through her hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"Your father is alive and well, Kagome, you know that,"

Kagome nodded, she did know that, but it still scared her to think about it, that she'd seen it, that image...she was always afraid of the thought of him being killed off by a dragon or something. His job was dangerous, and her fears, according to her, were rightfully placed!

She let the comfort of her Potions Professor lull her to sleep and was soon drifting silently back into a restless sleep.

**-x-x-x-**

Draco and Harry came out in Honeydukes where they saw both Hermione and Ron trying to find something for Harry. Draco pulled Harry up behind the two as they searched the candies, reaching out and placed a hand on both of them, causing two girlish squeaks to escape the pair.

Draco and Harry had to keep themselves from bursting out into a laugh at Ron's high-pitched cry of surprise.

"_Harry!?"_

Draco took a lock of Hermione's hair and pulled it off towards the entrance, letting her go once she could see two sets of footprints. She and Ron chased after the pair of footsteps and followed them all the way up to the Shrieking Shack.

Harry removed the Cloak and laughed at the look of annoyance and surprise on Hermione's face.

"That was not funny!"

Harry laughed, "Actually, it kind of was."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Bigger problems, remember Potter?"

Harry nodded, "Malfoy found out that Pansy apparently sent a letter to his father about the accident concerning Buckbeak."

Ron went pale at the thought, "Lucius will have its head!"

"Actually, you nailed it on the dot with that, Weasley, he's heading to Hagrid's hut to show the signed form for its execution right now. I won't be able to do much, since it's my father and I have to stay on a certain side with him, you guys will need to figure this one out, but if there is anything I can do, let me know. I want to help, but..."

Hermione smiled, "We understand the position you are put in, and its fine. You did more than enough telling us."

Ron scoffed, "I don't bloody well like it, but Hermione has a point, you did tell us, and you have to live with Lucius, so no need to create a bridge between you and your dad."

Harry nodded, "Don't worry about it Malfoy,"

"Right, I'm going to head back then, I did what I had to do, now, you need to figure out when it's going to take place, so if I were you, I'd go pay Hagrid a visit."

The three nodded and Draco left, running off with the Marauders Map in hand.

"What was that he had, Harry?"

Harry chuckled, "Fred and George gave them a map of the entire castle, it shows all of the secret passage ways, and where everyone in the castle, and Hogsmead is."

The two stared in surprise, Ron fumed, "Those devils gave _him_ something like _that_!? Why didn't they give it to _me_?! I'm their brother!"

Harry sighed, "Look, yell later, we need to go see Hagrid!"

"Right," Hermione agreed.

**-x-x-x-**

Severus stood before the Headmaster, slightly irritated, "I won't place her in the Hospital Wing until Lucius is off Hogwarts grounds, and -"

"**DUMBLEDORE!"**

The two turned to see an enraged Charlie storming through the doors.

"...and furthermore, we should owl Kagome's father," Severus finished, "Now I am curious, who owled you?"

Charlie handed him the letter. A smirk formed on his lips as he saw who had written the letter. "Shall I take you to her?"

"Obviously,"

Severus nodded, ignoring Dumbledore who seemed peeved at being disregarded.

Walking out of the Headmasters office with Charlie close behind, he looked the man over, "Did you apparate?"

"Yeah, outside the gates, ran the rest of the way." Charlie glanced around curiously, "Where are we heading, this isn't the direction of the Hospital Wing,"

"She was placed under Trauma charms, and had been in the Hospital Wing, at first, but when Lucius arrived, I moved her to a safer location. When he leaves the premises, I have her placed back in the Hospital Wing."

Charlie frowned, "How long are we to believe Lucius will remain in the dark about my daughter? He is too smart to believe this façade forever."

Severus nodded, he agreed completely with Charlie, but he would continue this _façade_ for as long as he could, especially if it kept his godchild and Kagome safe. "He is blinded by her words, it'll be fine."

"What words?"

"...she hasn't told you?" He seemed a little surprised by this, he had been told through owl about her conversation last term with Lucius.

Charlie frowned, "What is it she has told him?"

"I assume she hasn't told you so that you won't worry over her, so try not to bring it up, but she basically told Lucius to have faith, the Dark Lord would return soon. I believe, she wants to stay close to Lucius,"

"Why?!"

"Draco..."

Charlie mentally cursed, of course she would endanger herself for someone else, of course! Draco was Lucius Malfoy's son, and if Lucius was a Death Eater, like _everyone_ assumed he was, Draco may be forced into the same footsteps, so it was obvious that she would want to stick close to him...but why his little girl!

The two stopped at Severus's sleeping chambers and Charlie entered to find a heartbreaking image upon his entering. He would give his life to never see it again...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hopefully you guys have enjoyed this chapter, I'm going to be posting some other chapters along with this one too, so keep your eyes open, nai~! Also, check out the joint account I write on, AkumaBishiYuki! It has some HP/IY fics you guys might like, and some Rise of the Guardian/IY fics! ENJOY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Kagome has done the inconceivable, she...a Gryffindor, befriended a Slytherin...and in turn, she managed to obtain friends in almost every house, but she also made her share of enemies, although this is still unknown to her. Her second year is soon to start, and so is a new adventure, but will she be able to work her head around this new mystery, or will it be the curiosity that kills her?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome **

**A/N: So, I know a few of you are wondering about the whole Harry/Kagome romance, its only slight, and its mostly on Harry's part, I put it in the Pairing listing in Book One, but I didn't necessarily mean it happened in Book One, on the contrary, they are all still young, and it takes time for feelings to develop, so please be patient.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

_Blood clung to the form of Charlie Weasley, a monster of horrors, death was, and it was taking no pity on the girl it was currently torturing. Her cries for the image to go away did not cease the images progression from bad to worse. Eyes once green, turned black with now life, and his hair became drenched in the red liquid which once gave him life._

"_DADDY! DADDY! WAKE UP!"_

_She shook his body, her hands becoming stand with blood, fire burned dangerously around them as if trying to eat away their bodies, coming close enough that it would lick at her cloak, but never too close to devour her whole._

"_Daddy~!" She cried out to the lifeless form of her father. He was all she had, truly, his family would grow important to her at some point, but in this time, he was all she had. He had raised her, and from birth till present, he had kept her alive, and safe. He had taught her the dangers of being a Dragon Tamer, and had shown her the precautions to take to remain safe, but it did nothing to waver her frightened heart. She feared for his life, not her, his. She wanted her father, she needed him, he couldn't leave her...he just...couldn't!_

"_WAKE UP!"_

"_**Wake up!"**_

"_**Kagome! Wake up!"**_

_Kagome cried as her eyes glanced around the darkness of the nothing place that she was in. "...Daddy?"_

"_**Sweetie, please...wake up...I'm right here, I'm okay! Please...wake up!"**_

'_Wake up? Am I...asleep? Is this all just a dream?' She looked to the lifeless hand she held, the blood seeping into her school cloak, those dead eyes._

"_Kagome, you need to wake up~"_

_Kagome didn't recognize this voice, it wasn't one that she was familiar with, in fact, it was one she'd never heard before. Turning around, she saw a bright light forming and a woman was walking in her general direction. She recognized her, she knew who it was immediately, the limp hand of her father falling from her own hand as she stood and stepped closer to the woman. "You..."_

"_...you've grown...so beautiful." The woman smiled, "Look at you," a tear falling from her bright blue eyes as she looked her daughter over, her black hair seemed to have a life of its own as it floated around her head with a wind that Kagome couldn't feel, no matter how close she got to the woman._

"_...mom?"_

_She smiled, "Kagome..." she kneeled down and Kagome ran to the wide open arms, there was warmth. She was surprised, warmth wasn't something you could feel while asleep, yet she felt it as if she sat before a fireplace._

"_Mom!"_

"_Dearest Kagome, please listen to me, and carefully so."_

_Kagome pulled back a bit to look her mother in the eyes._

"_There is a darkness that is coming...Kagome. The Dark Lord has many followers, and they are always working to bring back Voldemort. He will return, stronger than before, and you must be ready for him. He will come for you..."_

"_What!? Why me?"_

"_...you have something...something he wants."_

"_No I don't, I have nothing that he could want."_

_A soft sigh floated to her ears, "I'm afraid that you do. With my death, I died not because of you, but for you. This was my duty, as a protector. When a new protector is born, the previous one will die, and their soul will move on to the next protector. I am with you, along with all of the previous protectors, of the Shikon no Tama. Listen carefully Kagome, for this part is very important. I hid the jewel in the chest of my passion."_

"_...what does that mean?"_

"_I cannot give you all the answers, love...you are smart, figure it out. I have to go now Kagome, and so do you...your father's worried, I will come back...when you need me most, I will be there."_

_Kagome cried silently as her mother vanished from her sight, her hands falling to her side as she tried to say something, but to no avail, her voice wouldn't work, and she couldn't muster up the strength to say anything, there was a lump much to large in her throat to go around._

_**-x-x-x-**_

Charlie watched as his daughter finally opened her tear-filled eyes, droplets falling down her cheeks. This sight was one he hated, he had never seen his daughter cry, never...and he never wanted to see it again.

"Kagome..."

"...DADDY!" Kagome sprang forward and wrapped her arms around her father's neck, her mind was everywhere and yet nowhere, all at the same time. "Daddy, daddy! Mama was there, I saw her!"

Charlie pulled away from Kagome and frowned, "What are you talking up?"

Severus watched from where he leaned against the wall, curiously looking on at the scene taking place in his room.

"I saw mama! She said..." Kagome scrunched up her eyes as she tried to recall it all. "She said that...the Dark Lord still has followers...and...and...what else, she said he will return, stronger than before...and..." Kagome's eyes widened, "...he'll come for me."

Charlie shook his head, "No, Kagome...that was a nightmare, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named...he's dead! Harry killed him years ago."

"No, no, no! I'm telling you! He'll come back! I believe her...she told me that you were worried before she disappeared, she said I had to wake up...I trust her!" Kagome now stood up in the bed to stare at her father eye to eye as she yelled. "She told me that, when I needed her most, she'd be there. Her soul is mine, she didn't die because of me...she said she died for me! I BELIEVE HER! I saw her, I saw my mother! I was born as a protector to something called the Shikon no Tama...and that is what he will come for! I know it's true!" Kagome jumped from the bed and ran to the door, throwing it open as she turned back to her father, _"...I thought you would believe me..."_

Kagome ran out of her Professor's room and made her way down the hall, running past students, the few that there were in the school before she ran to the D.A.D.A classroom. "Professor!"

Remus turned and stared in surprise at having his door thrown open. Thankfully he was alone, though, to Kagome, he looked really pale. "Miss. Higurashi, what's wrong? You were crying..."

"I want you to teach me the charm that you used on the train!"

"A request I couldn't do if I wanted to..."

Kagome frowned, "Why not?"

"You need happy thoughts, and currently, you seem to be fresh out of them."

Kagome smiled sadly through her tears, "I always have happy thoughts; I'm just overtly emotional at this moment." She walked up to him and stared him straight in the eyes, "Please professor...you're a teacher and I'm a student...teach me..."

**-x-x-x-**

Hermione looked on at Hagrid, as he wept for Buckbeak, throwing stones into the water as he did. They left him with few parting words as Hermione tried to think of what they could do, but honestly, she was stumped. She had _one_ idea...but Dumbledore had told her to be careful with what she decided to do with it...and she was sure this wasn't being careful. She thought about talking with Kagome, or maybe even Snape, but unlike Kagome, she wasn't Snape's favorite person in the world, so she quickly squashed that idea.

"...I'm going to the library...I'll see you both at the dormitory later."

Harry and Ron watched her leave before continuing on their way. Hermione did go to the library, somewhat surprised to find Draco sitting with a book in his lap, a few others stacked on the table next to him as well.

"What's all this?" She asked, picking up one book, "A Study in the Laws of the Ministry of Magic?"

"If Hagrid can pose a good stand for Buckbeak...though doubtful against my father as that may sound...he can win Buckbeak's life back...again...doubtful. Still, I thought I'd check out what the laws and such say, and see if I could write up an appeal for the Hippogriff."

Hermione smiled, "Let me help...I wanted to talk to you anyways."

Draco looked up from the book he was reading, eyeing her curiously as he did. "What did I do?"

"Nothing...yet."

Draco put the book on the table and provided Hermione with his undivided attention, something he very rarely did for his friends, often only for Blaise and Kagome...though, Honey and Bailey were making their way to the top of his pay-attention-list with their ever so cryptic advice and information which they provided him with.

"I actually had a request, I wanted to borrow that map of yours. I will return it to you...of course-"

"Of course..." he repeated.

"...but I really need it."

Draco picked up the book he'd been reading and went back to what he was doing. He honestly wasn't sure if he wanted to give her the map, "Help me first...then we will see."

Hermione sighed, "Of course..."

**-x-x-x-**

Remus frowned, "What is it you think of when you preform the Patronus?"

"...I...think of my friends. When I came to Hogwarts..."

"Wonderful thoughts and memories, I'm sure, Kagome...but they need to be stronger."

Kagome looked down at her wand and closed her eyes, "One more time...if I can't do it this time, I'll wait till I learn it in school."

Remus nodded and released the boggart. A Dementor formed from the strange creature and Kagome watched it come closer, closing her eyes again, the image of her mother danced in her head, seeing her for the first time, being held by her, hearing her voice..._"Expecto...Patronum~!" _She opened her eyes and both her and Professor Lupin stared in shock at the sight before Kagome, her wand held out as light flooded out of her wand from the tip and surrounded the dementor, pushing it back was a horse, white from the charm, Kagome was sure, but the horn upon its head had taken her by surprise.

Remus shut the cabinet once the boggart was back inside it and looked at Kagome. "What did you think about?"

"...a dream..."

"I never thought a dream could have such a strong power behind it,"

"It was a dream...of my mom. I dreamed of her holding me, talking to me, and hearing her voice...I was so happy...it was the first time I'd ever heard her speak..."

"..." Remus said nothing, he didn't know what he should say, but decided he'd bring her dream up to Snape later, since the two were so close. That of course was assuming she hadn't told him already, which she probably did.

"Thank you professor..." Kagome smiled, "I should return to my dormitory, it's getting late...and you look tired too."

Kagome had no idea just how right she was...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoy! Tell me what you think~!**

**U****pdates will come out a little faster than previously! I'll be starting lists from now on, posting them at the end of each chapter, so you'll know what has been both updated, and next to be updated.**

_**LIST 3**_

_**Voices of Peace – X**_

_**Favorite Things – X**_

_**Dragon Tamer: Book Two – X**_

_**The Forgotten Cave – **_

_**Do You Hear What I Hear – **_

_**Hurt – **_

_**Lady Death – **_

_**Daddy's Little Defect – **_

_**I Got You – **_

_**If the World Ends – **_

**I think Yuki was mad at me when she made this particular list...**

**Me: The list will be made by Yuki subsequently, once I finish the last story on the list. Please Review, and let me know what you think. If there is anything specific that you want on the list, talk to YukimuraShuusukeGirl, I have no say in it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Dragon Tamer**

**Summary: Kagome has done the inconceivable, she...a Gryffindor, befriended a Slytherin...and in turn, she managed to obtain friends in almost every house, but she also made her share of enemies, although this is still unknown to her. Her second year is soon to start, and so is a new adventure, but will she be able to work her head around this new mystery, or will it be the curiosity that kills her?**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Slight Harry/Kagome) – Draco/Kagome **

**A/N: So, I know a few of you are wondering about the whole Harry/Kagome romance, its only slight, and its mostly on Harry's part, I put it in the Pairing listing in Book One, but I didn't necessarily mean it happened in Book One, on the contrary, they are all still young, and it takes time for feelings to develop, so please be patient.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome had been told to return to Severus's quarters when he'd passed her in the halls, she had just finished her lesson with Remus when she'd seen him. He was heading inside the DADA office, meaning he had probably finished that potion or had something to say concerning said potion. She made her way down stairs, but not to the room she'd earlier left in a fit. Sure, it may have been childish, but really, what did they expect. She was a child, and at times, she would have a lapse in judgment on how best to act and such. On another note...it was her father...how could he have not believed her?!

"Ah...it's cold!" She had just taken a step outside when a gust of wind blew dangerously at her. She pulled her cloak tightly around her and walked forward a bit when she felt a heavier cloak fall over her shoulders. Looking over her shoulders, Kagome felt a chill run down her spine, "Mr. Malfoy...how do you fair...on this cold evening?" She took a note from her conversation with Narcissa when she and her father had met up with Draco and his mother.

"Wonderfully, care to take a walk?"

She looked at his arm which he'd offered; finally conceding she took it and walked beside him down to the lake.

"You speak fondly of the Dark Lord, Kagome...tell me, are your parents followers?"

"Well, my mother is deceased...and my father...well, the man I call my father, adopted me. My biological father was a follower of the Dark Lord...and as for my mother, Rai Higurashi..."

"Ah, a Slytherin I knew! She was breathtaking in her beauty and grace...She left though, before graduating."

"Yes, because she was pregnant with me at the time; she died during childbirth."

"A harsh childhood indeed...Kagome, my family would like to extend an invitation to you over the break."

"That sounds wonderful, but I believe we have plans already over break."

"Of course, but if you change your mind, the invitation is still there."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

He bowed his head and left her with his cloak. "Until next time, Kagome..."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome glared at the water before her, "...sorry dad...I think I'm digging myself into a hole..."

_**~Grrrr~**_

Kagome jumped and turned as quick as a heartbeat, her eyes landing on a large black dog. "...a...a dog?" She crouched down and held her hand out to it, watching it carefully as it growled at her. The dogs eyes viciously boring into her. "I won't hurt you, come...you can keep me company...I could use some, horribly so."

The dog continued to growl, and Kagome sighed, sitting down, she looked back at the lake.

"Did you hear my conversation? I feel sick thinking about it. I lied about my dad...he's no follower of the Dark Lords, I wasn't adopted, and to think I need to keep up this façade...I am worried for Draco, I don't want him to follow Lucius's footsteps. I...I'm scared..." She felt tears start to fall down her cheeks when warm fur brushed against her side. The black dog lay down beside her, also gazing out at the lake. "Do you ever feel like the world is against you, Kuro?"

The dog let out a half-baked bark that caused her to laugh a little; it looked at her curiously from the name she'd given him.

"It means Black, in Japanese, not very creative, huh?"

The dog growled a little more.

"Hey, Kuro...where do you sleep? I don't think I've seen you around here before. My friends never mentioned a black dog before either, so I guess you aren't Hagrid's...he has Fang anyways. I had to go into the forest with Harry and Ron once with a dog for company, surrounded by hordes of spiders. ICK! I hate spiders; I think I developed arachnophobia during that little trip into the forest."

She felt teeth clamp carefully down on her hand and turned to the dog, suddenly growling up, she looked to see a Dementor coming towards her. She recalled the spell she'd only just learned, whipping out her wand, she yelled, _"Expecto Patronum!" _That same unicorn came out, with the vision of her mother firmly entrenched in her mind, the light of her Patronus charm shined luminously, fighting off the dementor until it was too far to cause her harm. She looked back at the dog which looked to be in shock. "I need to go now, you should too. I am not sure if dogs are affected by Dementors, but I'd hate to find out the hard way."

She rubbed the dog gently on its head before running back inside, she ran down to the dungeons and made her way to the Slytherin Common room where she was hoping to find Draco.

Her eyes followed the walls and shadows carefully as she came to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. She made to speak when he held his hand up.

"Just go in," He muttered, opening for her without any words necessary in the exchange.

Kagome whispered a soft 'thank you' before walking inside. From the looks of things, everyone was rather upset. "What happened?"

"The Gryffindor Common Room was attacked about thirty minutes ago...where were you?" Draco asked as he walked over to her.

She pulled off the large cloak and held it out to him, "Two guesses, the first one doesn't count."

Draco's eyes trailed the cloak and widened, "Are you okay?!"

"Oh, I'm fine, then I also warded off a dementor with that Patronus Charm Professor Lupin taught me earlier. I honestly think the world is out to get me today. So...was someone hurt in Gryffindor?"

"No...nobody was even there when the common room was attacked, but the Fat Lady ran in fear, her painting was clawed at. It looked like...well, when I saw it, it looked something like the marks a dog would make. Everyone is going on about _'the Grimm'_ coming after Harry though."

"...the Grimm is supposed to be some big black dog...right?" She could already feel the headache forming.

"Yeah, why..."

"Do you remember what the nickname was Sirius Black went by was...?"

"Mm...Padfoot?"

Kagome sighed, "Can we agree that dogs have padded feet?"

Draco felt his eyes widen, "...Unregistered Animagus!"

Kagome nodded, "Two things, one...we need to learn how to become animagus's, unregistered, preferably. Two...we can't tell anyone yet."

"Why?!" Blaise finally spoke up.

Kagome shrugged and looked pointedly around the common room. Blaise, Honey, Theodore and Draco were present. The others were off in their rooms. "Well, because I don't think he's the crazed killer everyone is making him out to be."

"He's wanted for murder, out for Harry!" Draco was now officially confused.

"Sirius Black...I met him...or at least...I met a black dog, right after your father left. If that Black Dog is the unregistered Animagus of Sirius Black, then...Sirius Black is not a killer. That dog tried to pull me away from a dementor, it wasn't trying to kill me...Draco...there's a story we're missing. We need to find Sirius Black."

Draco stared at Kagome like she'd lost her mind, "Your kidding."

"I'm going this time!" Blaise raised his hand.

Theodore shook his head, "I'll sit this one out, if you don't mind."

"Coward,"

"Says the Italian who wouldn't go into the _abandoned_ girls lavatory."

"THAT WAS DIFFERENT!"

Honey smiled, "I think I can help you find him...but you will forgive me if I too stay behind."

Kagome smiled, "That would be great, Honey..."

"Then...the Whomping Willow...holds the door to his hideout. Good luck..." He left up the stairs to his room and left his friends as confused as he normally did.

"Cryptic as usual..." Kagome sighed, "Draco, do you have the map?"

"Nope, Granger does."

_**~KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK~**_

**-x-x-x-**

**ME: So here is chapter eleven of The Dragon Tamer: Book Two! I see we are coming to an end with this particular story too...Interesting...Leave me reviews, and I'll go get started on chapter 12.**


End file.
